The Storyteller S1 E3: The Parallel Universe Theory
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: The Storyteller and Jacob Storyteller meet in the first crossover of Jake and Janet's Universe! The Storyteller and Clara meet Jacob, a hero with no memory of his past, who helps him regain his memory. Meanwhile, Jacob helps the Storyteller with his "universe theory". Title renamed to " The Parallel Universe Theory" ( Cover art made by JustYourAverageTimelord.) K for Rude Language.


The Storyteller

"Son of Doctor Who"

"The Parallel Universe Theory"

Regular POV:

"Oh no. Not this again." The Storyteller said annoyed. The TARDIS wasn't acting right. Again. He flipped switches and pushed buttons, hoping that the TARDIS doesn't crash like what happened last time. Clara was holding to the TARDIS console for dear life. "Storyteller, do something!" she shouting a bit worried. " I'm trying! She doesn't want to cooperate!" The Storyteller shouted back. They were previously in space looking around and observing the sun and the other was until they were passing by an exploding planet when the TARDIS was knocked off course. He tried to dematerialize but the TARDIS didn't go. As the TARDIS tumbled towards earth, The Storyteller thought of what could happen next. " If i'm correct, if we hit earth at this speed we could create a blast radius to destroy New Port City. Or we could crash in the ocean where we could drown or…" The TARDIS shook violently then stopped. " Did...we crash?" Clara asked. The Storyteller pulled down the small screen where he can view the outside. He saw house with two floors, a nice looking balcony, windows with small shutters, and a fence surrounding the whole house. The Storyteller smiled, " Oh right, I remember now. I was supposed to be here. I just forgot." There was a knock on the TARDIS door. " Hey, are you in there?" someone called. The Storyteller ran over to the door. He opened the door and was face to face with an old friend. He was about the Storyteller's height. He wore something that robin hood would wear, except without and the mask and the hat and other things. He had the colors of dark red and dark blue. To the Time Lord, he looked familiar. The costume, the cape, the tights, the hair and his face. The Storyteller looked at him and smiled , " You look familiar. Have I've seen you before? " The kid smiled. " Well if you don't remember me you might know me as Jacob Storyteller." The Storyteller's eyebrows rose up. " Ah! Yes! You of course! Why would I forget you?" Jacob couldn't get the fact that he looked like him. Except with the poofy hair he had. Jacob had so many questions about him. And so did the Time Lord. But he did remember the talk they had. Some many questions lingered in his mind. The Storyteller however knew what he wanted to talk about. " Jacob, I have something I need to talk to you about." Jacob smiled. " Well I have questions. Maybe we can go inside and properly chat." After Jacob finished his sentence the Time Lord hugged him. " It's been so long. Sorry I didn't have the time to actually chat with you. I was quite busy over the years." " Same here," Jacob said, " I've been busy with defeating that evil Doctor of mine." The Storyteller stepped back quickly, "Doctor? Who?" Jacob was a bit confused but understand what he meant. The Storyteller is the Doctor's son. " No not your Doctor. My Doctor. The Doctor who almost killed me and destroyed the city. But he's long gone now. My friends and I sent him back into the third dimension." The Storyteller's eyes widened. " Third? Huh, that sounds familiar." Jacob didn't know what made the 'third' so important. He started to questioned the Storyteller. " Ah, I know that face, " The Storyteller said, " that's your thinking-and-figuring-stuff-out face. I am assuming that you figuring everything out by now. That's good." The Storyteller walked past the hero. Jacob watched him as he and Clara approached the door. Jacob followed him. " Hey Jacob, do you mind if I you can open the door for me? You know, cause the fingerprint scanner might not remember me." Jacob never told anyone about the finger scanner on the doorbell. The Storyteller put his index finger on the doorbell. It scanned his finger. " _Welcome back, Storyteller."_ The robotic voice said as the door opened. " Wait? You've been here before?" said the shocked hero, The Storyteller nodded. "Oh dear. Looks like you didn't figure it out yet."

The Storyteller's POV:

Oh how it's been years since I've seen Jacob Storyteller and his beautifully made house! I remember when he first got his powers and when he stopped Dr. Jacob Storyteller for the first time. He was quite the crazy one. I walked into the house which looked the same when I last saw it, the living room to my left, the sun room to my right, the hallway in front of me and the stairs to the left side of the hallway. Bugs Bunny walked down the stairs and saw me. He remembered my previous version of me so he might not remember me.

" Eh...how did you-"

" Friends with Jacob. I'm the Kid with the Blue Box." I say before he can finish his sentence.

Bugs looked at me and Clara. " You're the Storyteller? Jacob was talkin' about you alot. He has soooo many freakin questions to ask you that it was drivin' me-" " LANGUAGE!" I shouted. Bugs rolled his eyes. " Whatever. Anyways, he has so many questions that it was driving us nuts." Us? Oh right! I smiled a bit. " Oh ho ho! I remember you! You're the Carrot Crusader!" Bugs sighed. " Yep, that's me. The Carrot Crusader." Clara smiled and said, " I always wanted to me you. It's such an honor." She reached her hand out to Bugs. Bugs shook her hand. " So Jacob, everyone is downstairs waiting for ya." Ah yes, Jacob's house is like my TARDIS; bigger on the inside...sort of. Not the house but what was underneath it. He has endless floors. Well, not endless but 26 floors. All Alphabetically in order. " Floor T, right? The Training room?" I said as we made our way to the Elevator in the study room which is the next room over in the sun room. Bugs was getting a little annoyed. " Ok I think I get it. You know Jacob but he doesn't know you. Can you at least talk to him about it?"

" I don't want to explain everything now. Not yet. I want see me first." As we boarded the small elevator, I noticed that the Bugs wasn't like himself. He was always cheerful and full enthusiasm. But now he's kind of grumpy. " So...Bugs. How are you?" Bugs stared at me through the reflection of the elevator doors. " It's fine. It's just that i'm…" the elevator jolted. " Sorry about that, Storyteller. The elevator hasn't been working lately. I fix that sometime." Jacob said. The doors opened. There was a long hallway with benches on the right side. On the left, there were big glass walls that were separated from each other. Like at an aquarium except without a killer great white shark behind it. Each of the ten "cells" had Jacob's friends in them. They were all practicing their new abilities. The fact that they can get out of there "cells" was ok, but I didn't like the way they looked. It's like they were actually prison cells. " So, they have powers and you lock them up here?" I said with a stern tone in my voice. Jacob spun his head at me. " If you're saying they're prisoners, they're not. They are just practice there powers." I looked below glass. They displayed their names. " Why do I get the feeling that there kept here like animals?"

" Cause we are animals." Bugs said to Jacob sarcastically. " Bugs, don't start with me. You know that...well...it is true but you're not being treated like animals now are ya? I just want to keep you guys here so that-"

" That what?" Bugs snapped. " So we can be safe? The city has been safe ever since Doctor Jacob was banished. And you also know that we can defend ourselves."

" Yes, I know you guys can do that but you know that your powers are getting stronger and that is what i'm worried about. The stronger the power, the more unstable it can be."

" Don't pull that unstable bull crap at me, Jacob."

" LANGUAGE!" I say to Bugs who didn't bat an eye. Tweety Bird was practicing her ability (which was looked like she had wind control and flight) when she saw us. She smiled and flew through the glass. I was mind blowned. She flew on top of my shoulder. She was a little bit heavier which was very interesting. " Hello, Stowytwer!" she said in her cute voice. She is one of the nicest people in the group. She and Sylvester the Cat( who has advanced cat abilities) were once enemies but became friends after meeting Jacob Storyteller. " Hey there, Tweety. Long time no see huh? I'm guessing you already know who I am even though I changed since we met last time." She nodded with a smile. As Bugs was argueing with Jacob, I decided to go check on the others. As I walked down the long hallway, I couldn't feel the floor below me. I looked down to Clara looking up at me and laughing. I was also 5 feet in the air. " AHH! TWEETY PLEASE! PUT ME DOWN, I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!" I yelled. I know, I know ,how ironic right? I'm a time traveler, I visit planets and places. Some involve heights. Sure there was that one time in the balloon with Doogal and the others, but I was too busy looking at the Moon of Sol-3 (or Earth). As she carried me to the see Lola, she described that she also can carry ten times her weight with her bird feet. " Tin other tords, ty can pick up a twick up twuck." We arrived in front of one of the "cells" that was labeled, _Lola Bunny_. She was sitting in the middle of the "cell" staring at the wall. Objects around her moved without her touching them. _Telekinesis._ The objects stopped in mid air. She stood up and turned around to face me, Clara, and Tweety. She looked a little bit like bugs but with yellow fur. Her hair covered the right side of her face sort of simular to my dad's hair style. " Storyteller? Is that...you?" I nodded. She smiled and she skipped to the door to the left of the…"cell". The door opened without her even touching it. " Storyteller! Oh My God! It's been-like-forever!" She raises both hands and I was being lifted in the air. Oh no… not again. " Lola...please. I hate heights. I don't know why. Maybe it's some sort of-"

" Mental tick that you regenerated in?" She said.

 _Oh so she can read minds huh?_

" Yes I can." She replied.

 _Oh, uh...BOWTIES!_

" What do you mean by 'Bowties'?"

" Bowties are cool, they will always be cool." I said as her adjusted my red bowtie. She rolled her eyes. We continued to meet everyone and their new abilities. Daffy had flight and strength just like Jacob. He called himself "Duck Dodgers", Taz told me in his mixtures of spits, tongues wagging, and other wired noises that he had and I quote " A better control of my Twister ability and I am great at climbing walls." He was called the Tasmanian Twister. Sylvester called himself " The Furious Feline". Near where Jacob and Bugs are were two empty cells. " Hey, weren't Petunia, Malissa, and Road Runner here? This is there...training rooms right?" I say to the group. Jacob and Bugs looked over at the group we were in. Bugs and Jacob ran over, not saying a word. The room grew silent. The only thing you can hear was my two hearts beating and the sound of a very powerful generator powering the room and the house. I looked around at the group. Some had the heads down, Lola was almost in tears and Taz lowered his small brown tail in sadness. " What…" I say before Jacob came over to me and said, " Looks like you need a bit of a recap." I looked at him confused. " What happened?"

Jacob Storyteller's POV:

We left the training room in silence. The Storyteller, Clara, Sylvester, and I rode in the elevator while everyone else fell up an empty shaft that was made for the ones who can fly or climb walls. It was a quieter way for them. We all gather around in the kitchen, where everyone else was sitting around the counter top waiting for my arrival. The Storyteller sat next to Lola and Clara sat right next to him. " So...what is going on? What happened?" The Storyteller said a bit worried. Nobody answered. I looked in the Storyteller's eyes very seriously. " We were fighting Doctor Jacob Storyteller one day. We knew that this was it. It was time to end him once and for all…" I stopped. Tears started to develop in my eyes. " But Road Runner… he didn't make it. He killed him. Zapped him with Green Lighting. MY Green Lighting. The Green Lighting that was made to help. But it was used to kill." Clara gasps. The Storyteller looks at me with sympathy. " Petunia and Malissa sacrificed themselves to save us. It was terrible moment for us all. But in the end, we defeated him and he was banished into the third dimension." I said holding back tears. The Storyteller looked down for a second and looked back at me. " Do you remember anything else?" I nodded. " I lost some of my powers too. Thankfully, my friends here saved-"

" No," The Storyteller said interrupting me. " someone else saved your life that day." _What? Someone else did? Who?_ The gang were in deep thought. Daffy raised his head up in shock, " He's right! It was you!" He pointed to the Storyteller. He smiled. He did save me. I remember now! He was there when it happened. I was dying. " I was a bit different that day. Different face actually." _The blonde hair. The blue eyes. "Third? That sounds familiar." He's saying that he is the Third. And he was the Second._ " So you were there and you saved Jacob's life, how? " Lola asked. " Oh come on, you don't remember?" The Storyteller said annoyingly. "You're making me feel like I shouldn't have answered that 'cry for help'." _A cry for help?_ " I did it," Sylvester said. " I called the Storyteller when I saw Jacob in the living room passed out." The Storyteller stood up and smiled, " You didn't call a Doctor. You called a Storyteller. " It came back to me. All of it. From me having to drag myself inside to Sylvester coming into the house after seeing me fall from the sky. He ran over to the phone and called him. I heard the TARDIS outside a few minutes after. " So you saved him. But how?" Bugs asked. The Storyteller showed his hand to everyone. He than shook his hand. An aurora of yellow energy surrounded his hand. He made a strange high pitched ringing sound. " Regeneration Energy. It's a little thing that we Time Lords can do when we are 'damaged beyond repair' or 'wearing a bit thin'." Everyone was pretty amazed about what the Storyteller could do. He can change bodies when he's almost killed. If only I can do that. The Storyteller closed his hand and the yellow mist was gone. " So what happened before all this happened? Why did the Doctor, or _Your Doctor,_ try to kill you?" I thought hard on what he said. What did happened that day? " We just received a warning on that day from-" The Storyteller shushed Lola, " Sorry to be rude, but I want to see if Jacob can remember this part. I just want to see if Jacob can put the pieces together." She slowly nodded then looked at me. " Like what Lola was saying we received a warning from Dr. Jacob Storyteller. He was saying something about destroying the city with the Green Lighting. What was it?" I paused for a moment to think. I gather my thoughts and continued to speak, " Oh, yes, I remember now! He was going to create a storm with the Green Lighting. I discovered his plans a bit earlier and well, I guess that didn't end very well." The Storyteller nodded. " And did you learn something?" I looked at him with great confusion. " I guess I learned that curiosity got the best of me."

" Well, I guess you can say curiosity killed a Time Lord."

The Storyteller's POV:

Well, almost killed one. I watched with great happiness as Jacob Storyteller realized what I said. " I'm...i'm...i'm a Time Lord?" Ehhh. Sort of I guess. " Ehhh. Sort of I guess. You're actually half Human half Time Lord. You have the same properties of a human like ageing, and having one heart. But you can regenerate if you were given one. You can't store them like I can with all thirteen, but you can be given one if you are dying on the spot."

" Ok...but why do I look like you?"

" Well, Time Lords can give each other a full incarnation but what my dad and most people don't know is that you can give _half_ of one." Jacob suddenly came into realization. " So you gave me half of your third, when you were in your second." I smiled. " I was a bit nervous about what you would look like cause after I regenerated, I saw the big mop on my head and I thought about what would you do with it." Jacob rubbed his short hair. " Yea I cut it right after. I didn't want the hair in my eyes if I were flying." We laughed. Bugs and the gang laughed as well. After laughing for a bit, I too also remembered something. _Clara._ " Hey Jacob."

" Yea?"

" Do you know anything about...universes?"

" No why?"

" Well," I looked at Clara and she looked at me. " there's something misplaced about my friend."

Everyone looked at me and then at Clara. Clara was a little bit confused. " I see nothing wrong." Jacob said.

" Well it's just that… I don't remember Clara having a mother nor a father."

Clara felt a little insult by this and punched my arm. I winced a bit. " Storyteller! You know damn well that-"

" LANGUAGE, MISS OSWALD! AND OW!"

She rolled her eyes. " You know that I have a mother. Her name is Clara Oswin Oswald. My father is Danny Rupert Pink." Danny Pink? Who's Danny Pink? My dad never told me about a Danny Pink. Unless… " Jacob," I said all of a sudden. " I think i'm living in an parallel universe." Clara looked as if I were an alien. Wait a minute. I am one. Duh. " A parallel universe? You mean like an alternate universe? What makes you think that?" I told him about how my previous companions were related to my dad's companions. Rose Tyler and Lily Tyler. Amelia Pond and Abby Pond. And the fact that I was not british, nor my companions. " How can they be not british if there parents are?" Bugs asked. I shook my head. " Maybe it's the TARDIS. It might of thought that they are speaking in a different language of some sort. So it translated it to the one thing I can understand what I can understand. In which it is this one. My TARDIS is glitchy in other words." Clara looks at me and said, " If your dad is british why aren't you?" For the first time, I was sweating a bit. I never wanted anyone to know my real dad. The Doctor was not the one who raised me. The Doctor is not my real father. Someone else is. And I never liked him. " I'm not sure. I must of regenerated with an american accent from the colonies, I guess." Jacob nodded his head, " Ok. So if your 'Parallel Universe Theory' is correct, what do you need to test it?" I stood up and walked to the study room. Everyone followed. I looked out the window. My TARDIS was on the street corner. " I need some Green Lighting, tools, people who are good with tools, smart minds, twelve Jammy Dodgers, and a Fez." I turned around to see everyone in the room. " You think you have what you need?" Jacob smiled, " Let's get to work."

Everyone gather inside the TARDIS with everything I need. I wore a red fez that I wanted on top of my head but the Jammy Dodgers however I didn't have. Sad face. " Ok, what we need to do is supply the TARDIS with the Green Lighting energy so that it can have enough power to keep the shields up long enough to survive the journey through the rifts. What you guys are going to do is everything I just said. Ok? Any questions? Comments?" Everyone rose their hands or paws or what you call them. " Any comments that doesn't have to do with the whole 'bigger on the inside thing'?" Everyone lowered their hands. Except for Taz. " What's a rift? And what do you mean by 'survive the journey'?" he said in a mixture of spits and yelling. I understood what he said and replied, " Ah! Yes! My dad had an incident where he fell through a rift and the TARDIS that he was traveling in almost killed him, Rose, and kind fellow named Mickey. It was because of the shields; they didn't last long enough to survive. It sucked up all the power and they were trapped in a parallel universe for quite sometime. But I noticed what my dad needed. More energy." Everyone looked like they were on the same page cause a few minutes ago, I was on page 917 while everyone else was on page 1. Jacob picked up some of the tools and headed underneath the TARDIS to begin. " Ok, let's do this!" We all had a part in to making my time and space machine into a time, space, and universe machine. As we worked we shared stories on our past. Some sad and some funny. I asked him what was like to have powers and he asked what was it like being an alien. That's when I asked him about mysterious case he had to solve. " What was the strangest case you had to solve?"

" Try to solve actually," he said correcting my question. " a girl by the name of Janet Baker entered a pizzeria in Price, Utah. A horrific murder happened that same day. Janet and four other kids were killed by a mysterious man in purple. This was a very weird case. But it got stranger as I read more about the report." I was busy working underneath the TARDIS control panel when he told me this. I flipped my body around so I can see Jacob working underneath the TARDIS. " Tell me more." I said sounding like a child who wants their parents to continue reading a bedtime story. " After the police got there they said that the bodies were never found. Eyewitness said that they saw someone walk out of pizzeria with blood marks all over them. They said the person looked like a teenage girl." My eyebrows raised. Could she have survived the killing? And how? " There were strange noises too. They couldn't describe it. But the weird part of it all was that Janet was found twenty-six years later, looking the same when she disappeared. She was only thirteen." I was truly amazed by what Jacob told me. _So if it's 2013 right now than she must of disappeared in 1987._ " Well maybe I can figure it out. I love solving mysteries. That's my thing." Jacob walked out from underneath the TARDIS. " I'm not so sure if you can solve it, but go ahead I won't stop you." After we finished, Jacob and his friends walk out of the TARDIS. Me and Clara followed him outside. " Hey Jacob," I said with a light smile. He turned to face me. " thanks for everything. Thanks for fixing up my ship. And i'm sorry for not visiting you and telling you sooner. And for the others, tell them that i'm sorry for their loss." Jacob smiled back at me. " It's fine, make sure to visit me again sometime. Bring friends of yours if you can." I nodded, " Sure thing." Jacob did a small salute. My dad doesn't really like salutes but I don't see the problem with them. I salute back and walked into my TARDIS. Clara walked in front of me with her arms cross and a stern face. " Hello Clara, I hope you still not upset about me saying stuff about your mother and father." She didn't seem to mind. She nodded her head and said, " It's fine. So what's next?" I walked past her, " Well, I want to check out this girl named Janet ." Clara smiled as if she knew something was up to something. " Storyteller, do you want to be alone with her? I can go back home for a bit. I am getting a little tired after what we did with the TARDIS."

" Tired!?" I said, " well I guess you're right. I'll test out the new system later." I said as I pulled the Demoralization Lever. I dropped Clara off at her house. It was bit quiet after she left. All I can hear is the low hum of the TARDIS. As I stared at the console, I thought about Janet. Who is she? What happened that night? And is she nice? And pretty? " Woah Storyteller, calm down. Don't let yourself go. Your good with girls but not that good." I said outloud. I pulled a couple of levers and off I went. " 1987. What month? What day?" It was almost my dad's birthday so I guessing it happened a couple of days back. Maybe around the 14th? " Here I come, Janet Baker!" I yelled. The TARDIS made it's usually sound and even the ride was smoother! Thanks, Jacob Storyteller!

The Storyteller well be back in:

"Five Night's of Who"

Author's Note:

Hey there! Thanks for reading our first crossover story on JST and The Storyteller! Sorry that the episode was a bit late, but don't worry, we will return again with "Five Night's of Who" on saturday. The Jacob Storyteller Universe and The Storyteller Universe are all OC Universes. _Looney Tunes_ do not belong to us. Nor do we own _Doctor Who_. (If only…)


End file.
